


just wanna feel your lips against my skin

by ashtonsbabygurl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Michael, Beware, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come slut michael, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Daddy Luke, Dom Luke, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Kinky Luke, M/M, Marking, Muke - Freeform, Sexual, Slightly - Freeform, Sub Michael, Top Luke, bye, do u see those cum tags, idk - Freeform, its pretty kinky, raw smut man, theres lots of cum in this, thigh fucking, uh, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonsbabygurl/pseuds/ashtonsbabygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke had michael turn over and sit like a doggy, on his hands and knees, facing away from his daddy. he didn't mind this, but was curious when he felt luke positioning himself behind michael. even in headspace, he knew that luke needed to open him up before they did naughty things.</p><p>"daddy?" michael asked, confused. </p><p>"yes, babyboy?"</p><p>"wh-what are you doing?"</p><p>"'m gonna fu.ck your thighs, okay baby? gonna play with 'em."</p><p>or,</p><p>michael slips into headspace during an interview so luke fucks his thighs when they get back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just wanna feel your lips against my skin

**Author's Note:**

> hai! this is um pretty bad tbh. don't read if you still have any ounce of your innocence left. the title is from is there somewhere by halsey and is irrelevant. but, whatever. i really liked writing this so i hope you like reading it!

in michael's defense, it was a boring interview. 

luke could see him slipping away, too. by the way michael leaned his head on luke's shoulder, and the way he giggled after every answer he gave, he could just tell. it was an adorable sight, really, just not the best place to slip into headspace. 

"okay, last question," the interviewer said. and finally, luke would be able to take his lil' baby home and take care of him until he was a nineteen year old dork again.

(i wrote this when he was nineteen fuck)

"who would you date in the band, and why?" the interviewer asked, and luke sighed.

it was an innocent question, but lil' michael, like any five year old, didn't know any better but to be brutally honest. 

"luke!" he giggled. the interviewer laughed along; while the other boys gave luke warning looks. they knew where this was heading. 

"and why luke?"

"because he's my daddy," michael said with a proud grin on his face. he wanted everyone to know that luke was his daddy, because he was the best daddy! and michael was the best baby, of course. 

the interviewer gave them all a weird look, which they could only return. this had never really happened before, usually michael was able to control himself better. but with all the stress of preforming nearly every night on only five hours of sleep really got to him. he just wanted his daddy to take care of him again.

"uh, yeah. he was kidding, we have to go like, get on a plane or something. thanks for the interview," luke rushed to explain, while taking michael's hand and leading him out of the room before he could say anything else. calum and ashton stayed back, giving a little better of an explanation, before joining them.

ashton drove them home while luke held michael's hand and sang songs to him. usually, this would soothe mikey, but today it just made michael frisky. he was blushing and everything. but the worst thing was that his pee-pee was really started to hurt, he wanted to do big boy things with his daddy to make it better.

michael brought luke's hand to his crotch and whined. "hurts, daddy. make it feel better?" 

luke groaned, this was just what he needed during their ride home. he gave his baby a smile and told him to wait, then told ashton to hurry the fuck up.

when they got home, luke unbuckled himself and michael. michael held the taller boy's hand the whole way up to their room, cal and ash going into theirs. 

"can we do big boy things now, daddy?" michael asked eagerly, sitting up on their bed (on which luke had placed him). luke chuckled at his eagerness.

"are you sure? daddy only lets big michael do things like this, are you big michael right now?" luke asked. usually, he tried to keep the sex to when michael was a normal teenager, since it would be too much for a little five year old to handle.

"no... but, i'm a big boy daddy! please, it hurts," michael whined, desperately trying to palm himself. luke was just shaking his head at the (mentally) younger boy, but no that wasn't funny because it hurts michael and that wasn't okay. 

luke debated his options for a minute or so, before opening his mouth.

"okay, we can do big boy things. but, if you get overwhelmed, use our safeword. okay?" luke told him.

"okay, thank you daddy!" michael giggled, leaning up to pepper luke's face with kisses. luke tried to slow things down a bit. he brought michael into his lap, before kissing him deeply. you could hear michael gasping in shock when luke slipped a tongue into his mouth.

michaels lil' hands pulled at luke's locks, he just liked to mess with them sometimes. he could feel his daddy getting harder underneath him, which made him giggle, because his daddy was so easily effected by him. 

"lets take this off, okay baby?" luke asked, referring to the oversized shirt he was wearing. michael nodded quickly, allowing luke to strip him of his shirt, but he really wanted his tight pants off. 

"daddy, can i take off my pants? please?" michael asked.

"does it hurt?" luke asked back and yes! thats what michael had been saying the whole time. so, luke let his babyboy take off his tight skinny jeans, and he finally felt a lil' better. 

luke followed him and undressed, but left his underwear on too. that way he wouldn't overwhelm his little one. 

michael's eyes were almost glued to the bulge in his daddy's undies. he looked so big, he just wanted to touch him. so, he made grabby hands towards daddy. 

"want it," he said, his eyes blown wide with want. luke shook his head and smiled.

"in a few minutes, babyboy. can't go to fast." that made michael whine because look wasn't going too fast, he was going way too slow. 

but he listened anyway and even let daddy kiss him for a few moments, before michael begged to be taken out of his undies. they were tight and started to get wet and sticky, because he was leaking a lil' down there and that wasn't okay. 

after his underwear was gone, michael smiled and spread his legs open. it was a innocent thing to do, really, but luke just couldn't take his eyes of michael's beautiful thighs. they weren't skinny and slim like his own, more chubby and fuller - but it was honestly breath taking. he didn't have even the slightest bit of a gap between his thighs, and luke loved it that way.

an idea popped into his head after a while of gazing upon michael's thighs. first though, he kissed michaels cheek, then his tummy, then his hips, and lastly; his thighs.

"mmm, feels nice daddy," michael hummed when luke started licking and biting (softly of course, could never hurt his baby) his upper legs. michael wanted his daddy to touch him there but he knew that he had to wait to be touched.

once luke was satisfied with the marks left on michael's legs, he asked: "is it okay if i take off my underwear now, baby?"

michael nodded, and scrambled to sit up right. he wanted to touch him, always wanted to please his daddy. but luke told him no, that only big boys got to suck daddy's big boy parts.

so, michael lied back down on his back, but kept his eyes alert when luke's underwear was taken off. his c.ock sprung up and slapped against his tummy, delicious pre-cum leaking from the tip, smearing a lil' when luke pumped himself. 

luke had michael turn over and sit like a doggy, on his hands and knees, facing away from his daddy. he didn't mind this, but was curious when he felt luke positioning himself behind michael. even in headspace, he knew that luke needed to open him up before they did naughty things.

"daddy?" michael asked, confused. 

"yes, babyboy?"

"what are you doing?" michael tried his best not to sound concerned, but it still came out that way. luke chuckled, running his hands along his a.ss and thighs, such pretty skin michael had. 

"'m gonna fu.ck your thighs, okay baby? gonna play with 'em," luke whispered. michael shivered noticeably, he and luke never did anything like this before. but, he was beyong excited. 

"okay, daddy," michael told him, and he felt luke's dick behind him. not at his heat, but a little lower. 

"push your thighs together for me," luke said, and michael obeyed. 

before he knew it, luke's co.ck was sliding in and out of his thighs, rubbing against his own length in the process.

the friction for luke was amazing. michael's thighs were so soft and beautiful, he loved making love to them. michael could barely keep his mouth shut, noises of pleasure were just leaking out. 

luke tightened his grip on michael's arse, pulling him closer as he continued his thrusts. "so good for me baby. love your thighs."

michael's answer got lost in a whimper. he wasn't even trying to close his mouth anymore, he was just letting all the moans and saliva spill out, spit running down his chin. he started to push himself back, desperately trying to get more friction because he really needed to have cummies so he could cuddle with his daddy. 

while michael was focusing on cumming sooner, luke wasn't sure how much longer he could last. he was always a slut for michael, and his baby soft skin rubbing against his hard co.ck wasn't helping anything. 

he dug his nails into michael's hips, while leaning down so his head was resting upon micheal's back. it wasn't the most comfortable position, but his babyboy was wearing him out so quickly. he wasn't sure he could even hold himself up for another five minutes. 

"daddy," michael whined. "i'm close."

michael knew he was close because he was getting all tingly inside, and he felt like he was about to wet himself (which michael did by accident the first time they made love while he was in headspace, oopsies). 

"almost there, babyboy," luke told michael, shifting himself a bit to press a kiss to the small of his back. mikey almost melted inside, he loved when daddy did small sensual things for him. 

luke was so close. he felt his co.ck twitching, pre-cum leaking out all over michael's thighs, which just made everything so much hotter. he couldn't wait to cum all over them, see the contrast in color. maybe he'd even let michael lick himself clean - he was so slutty like that. he was always ready to do whatever daddy asked him to, whether it be a blowjob backstage or a quick fuck in the shower. michael was always up for it. 

the delicious moans that were spilling (less like spilling, and more like screaming. michael sometimes forgot that they had to be quiet while doing the naughty, and got too focused on how good luke was making him feel) from michael's mouth were driving him closer and closer, and fuck when did the room start smelling like sex? 

because that's all luke could think about. his babyboy was getting so wrecked by his daddy, the whole room was started to smell like michael and cum and shit luke knew he couldn't take it anymore. 

his thrusts got sloppier as luke was about to finish. he moaned michael's name before cumming everywhere, sending strings of cum all over his baby's bum and thighs. he looked so beautiful.

michael could feel his daddy's cum leaking down his legs, and he never felt dirtier. he loved it though, he loved knowing what he did to his daddy. unfortunately though, he still hadn't had his turn to come, which wasn't okay. michael pouted. 

"awe, come here baby," luke cooed. michael flipped over so he was sitting criss-cross, but was very cautious to keep the cum on himself and off of the blankets.

luke neared michael, pressing a sloppy kiss to hips lips before going down on him. he took his babyboy's di.ck in his hands and pumped him a few times, making michael's stomach do flips.

all it took was a few kitten lips to the tip and michael was cumming all over his daddy, making him see stars.

usually, michael knew he'd get spanked for cumming without permission - but luke let this one slid. plus, he didn't exactly mind the feeling of michael's hot cum smearing all over his face, anyway. 

after their highs were over, the two laid down next to each other. licking and sharing their //delicious// cum with each other until they feel asleep, only to wake up a few hours later for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad - ashtonsbabygurl  
> kik - ashtonsbabygurl  
> hit me up ;)


End file.
